Mount Bullsy
Mount Bullsy '''is the fifth stage of Luigi and the Forest Ruins Rebooted, and is located through the 15-star door, just past the entrance to Frostfire Caverns. The level is a huge volcano ruled by the Bullys, which is how it got its name. There are a series of tunnels passing through the volcano, and the lava pools around the stage are home to Blarggs, which are a very uncommon enemy to see in a rom-hack. Levels '''Star 1: Scale the Volcano Mountain This star is located at the very top of the volcano. Follow the path into the mountain and take the left fork back out of the mountain. Go right, continue around the outside of the mountain and take the next fork upwards to left. Continue along the path, jumping over a few gaps to get the star. Star 2: Mushrooms and Bridges Go along the path until the wood platform off the side of the mountain. The platform leads to a mushroom with a “!” switch, which creates three groups of boxes, leading back and upwards. The boxes are not required, as the platforms can all be reached using triplejump dives, though they do make it a lot easier. Continue along the wooden bridges and mushrooms to get to the star in an alcove above the lava. Star 3: Explore the Cave Follow the path into the mountain, and instead of exiting as in Star 1, take the right fork into the cave. Go around the lava until the green platforms. The first four can be with simple jumps, while the 5th can be reached using a doublejump kick. Going along the narrow path, jump across the final green platform to find a tunnel entrance to a slide. There are no obstacles on the slide, and the star is located at the bottom. Star 4: Lava Shell Fun Time It’s time to collect the star in the cage at the start of the level. Head up the volcano, all the way to the Star 1 area, but take a right at the last fork. This path leads to a yellow box with a shell inside. Grab the shell and follow the coin arrow off the cliff. Be wary of the Blarggs sitting in the lava pool, which shoot balls of fire. There is a tunnel on the side of the mountain which leads to the star, and once in the tunnel there are no more enemies to avoid. Star 5: Bouncing Up the Lava Follow the path into, and out of the mountain as in Star 1, but after exiting go left instead of right. Go along the path, dodging the cannonballs, until the hole going back inside the mountain. The star is sitting on a platform on top of a slope of lava. Long jump at the lava and lava bounce twice to reach the star. This requires at least 7 HP, but there is a coin line conveniently placed at the mountain entrance. Star 6: Big Bully’s Trouble! Only collectible during this star! When on this star, a pipe appears where star 1 used to be, which leads to the Big Bully’s arena. Big Bully spawns with 3 regular Bullys. Knock the Big Bully into the lava to receive the star. Killing the smaller Bullys is not required, but may be satisfying. Enemies * Blargg * Bully * Flyguy * Kuromame * Snufit Trivia * Blarggs were originally going to appear in Super Mario 64 in Lethal Lava Land and Bowser in the Fire Sea but were cut from the final release. However, the unfinished models are still included in the game, and can be made to appear using a GameShark code. Category:Level Category:Luigi and the Forest Ruins Rebooted Category:Volcanic Area Category:Mountains Category:Luigi and the Forest Ruins Rebooted Location Category:Music-Mario RPG